


些许可能 Fili/Kili Thorin/Kili

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Kudos: 2





	些许可能 Fili/Kili Thorin/Kili

“你觉得他有可能喜欢我吗？”

登基典礼后一个月的一个晚上，Kili突然问，届时他的头正枕在FIli的大腿上，繁忙的王储同时还兼顾着一卷文章。

“谁？”金发的王储想都没想，弟弟沉默了几秒，抬手拍开了他手里的东西，“你知道的，”黑发青年有些懊恼地说，“你知道我在说谁。”

“哦，Thorin，我知道。”王储揉了揉弟弟的脑袋，重新埋首于书籍之中。“这可说不准。你很好，如果是我我肯定会要你，但是，Thorin，谁知道呢。”他夸张地叹了一口气，满意地看到弟弟紧张了起来，“也许他不喜欢矮人，或者是冷淡什么的，你看这么多年，他都没有过任何伴侣，或者情人。”

Kili发出了一声类似呜咽的叹息。FIli终于放下了手中的书，抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，下巴那里刚冒出胡茬的地方，“你可以问问他”，他享受着用手指戳着那里的软肉，同时还有刺刺的感觉，“问问他喜欢什么样的，像不像我们大多数人那样，喜欢有着一丁点胡子的，”他低头在弟弟的额头上印下一个吻，“黑发的，带点亲戚关系的矮人。”

“别以为我听不出来你在笑我，你的口水沾到我脸上了！”Kili没怎么用力推开他的脸，Fili捉住那些手指，将它们包裹在掌心，“别气馁，试试别的角度，打探一下，或者诱惑他。”

“诱惑他？”

“如果你早起一会，梳好你的头发，穿几件显示你优点的衣服，我柜子里那件蓝的很衬你。再多一些肢体接触。”

“好吧。”一如多年，他的小弟弟相信着他的道理，Kili缓慢的挪动身体，将床上的位置让出一半，“你会在这过夜吗？”

“当然。”

他接过弟弟脱下的衣服，和自己的一起挂好，即使换了大一点的床对两个青年来说还是有点挤，Kili躺在靠墙的那侧，睡衣的扣子开了两颗，“上来。”黑发的王子拍了拍床。

像儿时那样，他吹熄蜡烛爬上床，将弟弟搂进怀里，“别担心，”王储喃喃的说，“有我在呢。”

也许是TBC


End file.
